How a mission got us together
by Exodiano
Summary: Shika and Naruto have a mission in the Village hidden in the Sky. A surprise will wait them, and then they...Well' I'll let you find out... NarusemexShikauke OCxOC many OOCs Isuck at summaries... sorry
1. Chapter 1

**--- three days ago ---**

"So…"

"Yes, we have to go to the Village hidden in the Sky to retrieve… a ring?" Naruto asked sceptically. "And only the two of us…"

"Troublesome…"

A vein popped on Tsunade's head. "What?" She asked, her voice full of angriness. Punch ready to strike on their heads.

"Ok, baa-chan, we'll go, we'll go…"

"NARUTO!"

"Run for your life!" and they ran out.

Yes, they have just been assigned with a C-rank mission: Retrieve a silver ring for Hachi Toji, the daimyo of the Village of the Mines.

**--- today ---**

"So… that is our destination?" asked sceptically the kyuubi jailor. "And how we are supposed to get there?"

The village hidden in the Sky was built on a high peak above a thick forest. The only way to get there was to be flung… or grow wings to fly over their defences…

"I'm thinking about it… _troublesome_!"

"Hey, need a hand?" asked a musical voice.

"Who's there?! Come here!" ordered Naruto.

A thick, glowing, green and aqua mist appeared above them.

"It is I… Eridas… the Tech-nin" was the response before a young ninja appeared behind them.

"Tech-nin? What's that supposed to mean? Are you a Sky-nin?" Shikamaru's voice was low and controlled, his hands ready to cast his kagemane no jutsu.

"Stop that, it's rude to immobilize an ally of yours…" Eridas eyes were glowing of a silvery energy. "Do you think I'm an enemy? I was ordered to get you in the city to retrieve a package, isn't that your mission?" he eyed them for a minute adjusting his forehead protector.

"Okay… but what' a Tech-nin?" Eyes like fox's ones met with green ones. "And why your eyes changed color?"

"Tech-nin are ninja skilled in using instruments of various nature… mechanisms, self-defense systems… but I'm one of a kind… Jinchuurichi-san (sorry if wrong spelled)" a sly grin on Eridas' face. "And my eyes had been modified by this technology that I spoke about… Now follow me…"

Shika and Naruto compelled.

"How do you now I'm a Jinchuurichi?"

"My eyes…" was the only response.

The sky-nin led them towards the thick forest before disappearing like a phantom.

'Gen-jutsu?' thought the lazy-bum.

--- Shika P.O.V ---

My only thought was 'Clouds… beautiful clouds everywhere… Am I in heaven?'

How can you describe the purest blue sky filled with fluffy, ever-changing masses of clouds?

This is what they see everyday? Wow!

The gen-jutsu covered a golden crop field as large as four Forests of Death, a stream of pure water and part of the city.

The main branch was on the peak, the citizens' part was the one where we were heading, near these cultivated area.

--- Normal P.O.V. ---

"Surprised, aren't you?" asked us the Sky-nin.

"Of course! The gen-jutsu that covers this area was awesome, but these fields are beautiful! How can you cope with so much work?" was Naruto's response.

"You haven't seen anything yet! The first time I've been here, I collapsed when I had seen the inner court!" Eridas' voice was full of respect and joy.

"Are you really a Sky-nin?" I asked.

"No, I'm from the Hidden village of Wolves, but I'm married to one. How could you tell… what was your name, again?"

"Nara Shikamaru, yoroshku. I knew you weren't a Sky-nin because the symbol on your forehead protector isn't related to the sky… is it a tribal ookami kanji?"

"Correct, Shikamaru-kun… about your mission… you'll have to wait four days to retrieve the package because of the festival…"

"Festival?" asked Naruto in eagerness.

"Yes, it's the birthday of the Sorakage… and every shops, except the food stores, are closed…"

"Troublesome…"

"You say that a lot, right? Anyway, you can stay at my place, but mind your words, I've a 2 years old son…"

"Okay, thanks a lot! So… I'm 15 and you?" asked Naruto.

"Almost 18, and before you ask, my husband and I are the same age and we got married two and an half year ago"

"What? You have an husband, not a wife? How could you have a child?" the agape on Naruto's and Shika's faces exposed their confusion.

"Family and Tech-jutsu… Now follow me."


	2. My notebook crashed

My acer notebook crashed so I' going to rewrite 2 chap, sorry, I'm very sorry


	3. Chapter 3

--- 20 minutes later ---

"Hey, honey, I'm home!" said Eridas opening the front door.  
Naruto and Shikamaru were in the front yard stupefied by the residence appearance.  
Every house had a slim and fragile appearance, mosaics about the weather or ancient legends.  
But the one they were in front of... well, it was like a massive cathedral-bastion looking with high colored-glass windows and stone spires on the top of the building.  
"...wake up and enter you two" ... No response.  
"OI, WAKE UP!" shouted the Tech-nin.  
"O-okay, but... why your house is like a... fortress?" "Old habits never disappear... my home in my village was like a fortress, but I had to fuse Sky village's stile with mine" said their host.  
The ookami-nin turned himself and was greeted by a soft, yet passionate kiss.  
"Yoru, love..." and he smacked his husband's head "what have I told you about what to do when we have guests?"  
"To not kiss you if they are younger..." was the soft response while the Sky-nin massaged his head.  
"Younger than..." asked while a vein popped on his forehead.  
"Than when we had our first time" that is when we were 16 y.o..." "Baka! I told you not if they are young, but if they weren't a couple!" and another bruise was placed on Yoru's head.

A body pulp after...

"So, would you like something to eat?" asked the Tech-nin.  
"Shouldn't you fix your husband?" Shikamaru prodded while the Kyuubi-jailor cherished saying: "Ramen! Ramen!"  
"Why should I? It's his fault! Anyway... Naru-kun! Stop your façade!"  
Pouting a little Naruto mumbled something along the lines of 'How did he know it?' then said aloud: "It's possible to have some rice coocked in loto leaf?"  
"Yes, but with pork or only with the spices? And then? Would you like some deer?" offered Eridas.  
"Only if you let me help you!" dead-panned the not-so-knuckle-headed-nin.  
"What?! You know how to coock and are willingly going to eat something different from ramen?" "And what would you like Shika-kun?" asked Eridas ignoring his stupor.  
"Anything it's okay with me..." said the Nara, but mumbled a 'too troublesome to decide something, sooo troublesome'  
"Naru-kun, follow me... Shika-kun, will you give Yoru this pill, please?" and, after tossing a red and black pill to the lazy-bum, Eridas and Naruto west to prepare dinner.


End file.
